Lo que quise
by SinV
Summary: "Este fic participa del reto "En tiempos de guerra" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres" Porque nunca las decisiones en la vida, nos llevan al donde pensamos; porque lo que decimos querer rara vez es lo que realmente creemos; porque, a decir verdad, siempre actuamos según lo que queremos.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic participa del reto "En tiempos de guerra" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.

Disclaimer: los personajes salieron de la cabeza de J.K. Rowing, (y por eso estamos agradecidos) a ella le pertenecen. Escribo porque de mi cabeza también salieron ideas, no por dinero o comercio.

* * *

Capítulo 1

"Quiero vivir", Podía sentir el pánico y la desesperación en su voz, ahora sé que ni el mismo lo creía.

"Quiero que vivas por mi", y yo quisiera poder hacerlo, de verdad. Después de unos segundos te respondí, "lo lamento, pequeño, pero estoy preparado para morir", y de nuevo quedamos en silencio.

* * *

¿Cómo podría? Dime, cómo supones que yo sea capaz…donde encontraré la voluntad para hacerlo, después de todo lo que he visto, el mundo ya no luce igual, después de que has visto tan de cerca la humanidad ya no quedan fuerzas para creer.

Tu, sin embargo, lleno de vida y luz, fuiste capaz de crear una pared como impermeable ante tal oscuridad y toda esta mierda que otros llaman vida, parecía resbalar de tu piel. Tu… intocable, sin marcas…

Yo, el marcado, el impopular de la luz, desconfiado de la oscuridad. Intente vivir, juro que lo intente, por ti, en ti, y lo hice, por unos momentos supe lo que era vivir…pero no pude encontrar en mi la fuerza para dejar el pasado, las memorias. Yo…culpable, débil

Y es que siempre desee de poder, porque nunca lo tuve, pero solo porque no fui capaz de reconocer el poder de ser amado, eso del "amor como el arma más poderosa", patrañas y cuentos de hadas, yo nunca supe reconocer el amor…

La noche en la que ella murió, lo supe, yo amaba y fui amado, pero ya era tarde, ya había perdido toda relevancia. Después de esa noche, lo bloqueé todo, no sentía nada, ni odio, ni amor, ni resentimiento, ni vacio, solo oscuridad…cómo se suponía que debía importarme la vida de personas sin rostros, cuando estaba tan vivo por el poder, tan cegado por la oscuridad.

Mi mundo colapsaba, primero en mi subconsciencia y luego en mi conciencia, y ya no puede más, pero no podía tomar la decisión y acabarlo todo, yo quería vivir…me sostuve de lo único que quedaba, y decidí que sería tu protector.

Pero hoy llega el final, y tengo fe en tu estupidez de héroe, yo sé que al final tú saldrás victorioso, pero para mí, pequeño, ya no hay mañana.

* * *

Veo los hechizos volar a diestra y siniestra, golpeando a jóvenes y viejos, saliendo de las varitas de niños que no entienden la totalidad del porque combaten… Recuerdo estar en el otro bando, como en trance por la cantidad de poder que ofrecía la oscuridad, recuerdo correr detrás de las criaturas, sintiéndome ansioso, con el corazón en mi cabeza, deseoso de cruzar el campo y arrasar con cualquier incompetente que se me pusiera enfrente. Recuerdo disfrutar del pánico y saber que yo era parte de la pesadilla.

Cada mortífago que hago caer hoy, me recuerda a los inocentes que hice caer la primera vez, y me doy asco, pero sé que ya no hay nada que hacer, sé que hoy todo terminará y antes de mi fin, voy a hacer lo que pueda para ayudarte y asegurarme que tu vivirás.

Un último golpe, y me envuelve la oscuridad, yo le doy la bienvenida, caigo…

Pero como en la mayor parte de mi vida… la decisión es arrebatada de mis manos, y el destino se vuelve a burlar de mí.


	2. Chapter 2

LO QUE QUISE

Capítulo 2

"Quiero vivir", no estaba seguro de que fuera cierto, tal vez si le pedía vivir junto a mí, el reconsideraría su decisión. Sentí el pánico elevarse al recordar su determinación de morir.

"Quiero que vivas por mi", era mi única oportunidad de convencerlo de vivir. No dijo nada, y cada vez mi corazón se agitaba más. Después de unos segundos respondió, "lo lamento, pequeño, pero estoy preparado para morir", y mi corazón se detuvo, ya no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.

* * *

¿Cómo se supone que voy a seguir? Dime, como es posible creer que yo pueda…que habrá después para mí, después de que cumpla mi propósito, cuando complete la tarea, la razón de mi vida, cuando alcance mi destino. ¿Qué me ofrecerá después el mundo?, yo entré en este mundo para morir, todos lo saben, mi vida aquí ya fue sorteada, y yo no tuve derecho a decir nada.

Tu, sin embargo, parecías ignorar lo que los otros esperaban que fueras, lleno de libertad y fuerza, te opusiste a todos y les demostraste que sin importar lo que quisieran, eras dueño y señor de tu vida. Tu, luchador, inquebrantable…

Yo, el niño de la profecía, el paladín de la justicia, en quien todos confían para salvar sus traseros. Nunca lo quise, te juro que no, yo nunca quise ser quien ellos esperaban, pero no me permitieron abandonar mi papel. Una vez vi en el mundo mágico, el portal a una nueva vida, la libertad, cuan equivocado estaba. Yo… el fenómeno, sometido…

Y es que nunca conocí la libertad o lo que era sentirse normal, siempre fui juzgado por cosas que no estaban bajo mi control, me llenaron de expectativas de lo que debería ser, la primer mitad de mi vida, debía ser menos que basura, ya para la segunda parte, debía ser un salvador, ¿tienes idea de lo que le hace eso a una persona?...

La noche en la que estuve decidido a tirarlo todo por la borda, tu apareciste, tu cara llena de asco, solo confirmo mi deseo de terminarlo todo, pero no me detuviste como supuse que lo harías, tu, estoico, me miraste y tu rostro cambio y yo vi la libertad que me ofrecías, de sobra conocías mi papel en esta guerra, pero me estabas liberando del mundo, y yo ya no pude hacerlo, quise aferrarme a este sentimiento único de solo ser uno más, sin expectativas, ser yo por yo, yo en ti.

Mi mundo colapsaba, poco a poco, iba cayendo, pero me di cuenta que el acabarlo era solo continuar con lo que ellos esperaban, el pobre niño debía tener un límite, pronto se quebraría, pero yo quería oponerme a todos, tomaría mis propias decisiones, si los salvaría, pero lo haría por ti, para liberarte de las marcas, mi guardián.

Pero hoy llega el final, cumpliré mi objetivo, y luego no habrá nada más para mi, solo espero que cambies de opinión y no permitas que te maten, pues lo que haré hoy, será para que tu tengas un mañana.

* * *

Veo los hechizos, brillar, contrastar con la noche, no veo quienes caen, no me interesa ninguno, sé que no estás entre ellos. Yo busco mi objetivo… Camino como en trance, me dirijo hacia mi muerte, no puedo sentir nada, solo la fría determinación de acabar esto de una vez por todas, no me doy cuenta de los pasos que doy, pero sé que llegaré y que cuando lo haga se acabará esta pesadilla.

Hubo un fuerte estruendo, pero no debía ver hacia atrás, hubiera perdido mi horizonte buscándote; sigo caminado y llego a su encuentro, levantamos las varitas al unisonó, y sin pronunciar una palabra, comienza la batalla, es rápida, después de unos minutos ambos decidimos que era suficiente y con un hechizo final, todo se volvió oscuridad. Pensé que estaba listo, pero no fue así, debía volver y asegurarme de que vivirías….Me escabullí entre los cuerpos de los vivos y los muertos, y cuando te encontré mi corazón se detuvo; en medio de un puño de inútiles, estaba tu cuerpo, inmóvil…

Un último deseo…te veía morir, pero la respuesta vino a mí, tenía que hacerlo y sé que me odiaras por esto pero yo…yo tenía que hacerlo.


End file.
